


How Did it Come to This?

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: Take That Are The Inspiration [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did it come to this? Oh how did it ever come to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did it Come to This?

**Author's Note:**

> Song: How Did it Come to This?  
> Year: 2008  
> Album: The Circus

How did it come to this?  
How did it ever come to this?

Master's POV:

OK, so this is going to sound weird, especially coming from me, but Theta, why are we fighting? Hasn't this gone on long enough?

(What has become of me? I've turned into some apologetic freak!)

I remember when we were on Gallifrey and we used to sit in the long grass and look up at the burnt orange sky. Oh, how I miss those days. I'm sure you'll say the same thing?

(OK, who put something in my drink? And who is making me write this? This isn't me! But it is true I guess.)

I remember when we used to run around until our families would call us in. I remember when we went out one night and almost ran away from our boring lives. We wanted to run and run and run until we were free. We would have gone anywhere, you and I.

(OK, now seriously, Theta, I'm starting to sound like you! This is not good! Oh, well, I've started now, so I might as well finish.)

I wish we could go back to those days, when we were friends and we had our whole lives ahead of us and we liked each other and didn't despise each other. Ah, the good days...although, I have to admit, watching you suffer was quite fun...I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! Or did I? JOKE THETA!

Now, I think I'm going to leave the rest of this page blank so you can fill it with what you want to say after reading this. As for me...I am going to try and take over Falloer cos their stupid and will let me do anything...I'M JOKING! I would never do a thing like that, never again! I'm a good little boy!

See ya!

...

Doctor's POV:

Wow, Koschei, I'm shocked you said all that. You're right, though I have to admit. How did it come to this? Well...it was probably my fault, though it's your fault to!

Anyway, I guess I'm sorry for what I did. And I hope you are too. And yes, I remember all those things that you mentioned. They were the good times, weren't they? But I have had some more good times, but I would have liked to spend them with my best friend as well. Though, maybe a couple you could have stayed out of.

I hope you were joking about the fact that you liked watching me suffer. I hated to see you suffer. And I'm glad you're not really going to take over Falloer, though you're right they are pretty stupid.

I hope that we can make things right again. I hate the fighting. It's time to put it all behind us and forget about it.

How did it come to this?  
How did it ever come to this?


End file.
